


mix it up and serve it for you

by theprincessed



Series: The Sexual Adventures of a 21st Century Married Couple [4]
Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Interlude, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Married Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: “Wanna show the girls what you can do?” she whispers to his temple. “Talk is cheap, right? Danny likes it, you know that. They will too. You're so good, darling.”Ryan thought he'd stumbled into a typical ladies' night in, but Daisy & co. have other ideas...(a.k.a 10k Ryan PWP)





	mix it up and serve it for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_whimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/gifts).



> Hiya! So, back in 2015, I got into some kinkier side smut away from my OTP in another fandom and fell back in love with het. It was only a matter of time before I gave Ryan the same treatment, even though I'm expecting 0.1% of you to read this lol. Also, I put it in my R/D/D series tag because I got overexcited and mention certain things, but really it can be read as a standalone piece.
> 
> J, after everything I hope it's worth it. Thank you for ALL the cheerleading. This is for you. <3
> 
> Title from Tinashe's _Party Favors_. 
> 
> Whoever's landed on this page, I hope you enjoy x

Coming downstairs to a trio of ladies in the living room isn't how Ryan thought his evening would pan out. He hadn't planned anything in particular to the contrary either, but Daisy made no mention of this when he came home from work that Friday evening, so his first instinct now is to quickly apologise and beat a hasty retreat, but it's not just any ordinary ladies. He's about to say something when Tommy spots him in the doorway from his position on Gemma's thighs, his head raising like something exciting is going to happen, except Daisy had sweetly asked Ryan to take him and Lola for a walk with the promise of dinner when he came back to butter him up. She needn't have tried because he rarely wants to say No to her anyway, yet something had felt a little off and he's only just working it out after an hour upstairs of getting a head-start on learning some lines for Monday's filming.

“Hello, what're you doing here?” he asks Gemma bluntly, smiling. They've been mates for years and even better ones since he got the job on Emmerdale and he realised how close Gemma is to Danny as well. His question is almost moot as his eyes drag over the wine glass in her other hand that isn't petting Tommy's head, but he blinks at her expectantly and watches her raise an eyebrow her mouth twisting in a smirk.

“Manners, darling,” Daisy trills, unfolding herself from the armchair as Gemma and Roxy sit on the three seater sofa opposite with an empty seat between them that Tommy had obviously occupied before he decided Gemma's thighs were a better bet. His wife comes towards him and slides her arm around his waist and his own is settling automatically onto her shoulder when she squeezes just above his hip and she grins at her two guests. “I invited them over for drinks and a chat. Why? We weren't supposed to do anything, were we?”

Ryan glances his thumb off her forehead to smooth out the crease of her frown, “No, baby, no plans.” He looks at the ladies again, breathing through his blush because Daisy was right and he should at least properly greet them. “Hi, ladies. Nice to see you, Gemma. It's been too long.” She nods with a grin and he assumes that's his cue to leave so they can talk freely amongst themselves. “Well, I'll get out of your hair and go and do, uh...something else.”

Daisy laughs, still firmly holding onto him by his hip, “Aw no, stay!”

He can't help show the surprise he feels on his face. “What? Don't be daft, I'll leave you alone for girl talk or whatever. Maybe I'll call Danny and we'll go out instead.”

“Or,” she says slowly, slyly, “you could stay and find out everything you've ever wanted to know about the fairer sex, including the woman you married,”

He looks past her to the glass of wine sat on the floor and vaguely hopes none of that drunkenly tips over to stain the carpet. “How much have you had?”

He says it as a joke and she rolls her eyes with a huff to recognise it immediately and he thinks she's going to lead him to where Gemma and Roxy are sitting, but she discards the grey faux fur blanket she must've been cuddling beforehand that's been left on the seat and pushes him into the armchair before delicately perching on his lap. Lola chooses that moment to come in from the kitchen and he's prepared for Daisy to pick her up because she's definitely Mommy's girl, but his wife doesn't even try, both of them watching her head towards the sofa until Roxy helps her up and she wiggles into the middle seat, Tommy continuing to be content under Gemma's lazy attention. The normality of his wife, dogs and work colleagues/friends being in his home relaxes Ryan and he pulls Daisy back against his chest more so she's comfortable as the ladies resume their conversation. He lets the chatter wash over him pleasantly, always quite happy to let Daisy lead socially because she's good at it, until she shares a laugh with Roxy and something occurs to him.

“By the way, how do you two know each other? I feel like I should know this,” he chuckles, tickling Daisy's side lightly in reprimand.

She smacks his hand with a giggle, squirming on his lap, before she catches his gaze over her shoulder. “I'm sure I've told you, darling, but Gemma got me into a WhatsApp group of a couple of the other girls on the show and Roxy was one of them. I invited more round tonight, but only these two could make it.”

“Obviously the best two!” Gemma pipes up then scratches under Tommy's chin. “Isn't that right, boy? Is this nice? Attention off someone that's not your terribly biased Mummy and Daddy?”

“Oi, he gets enough love when I bring him into work!” Ryan defends, unable to resist feeling pleased that his friends like his dog almost as much as he does, “He's spoilt with love,”

“No such thing.” Daisy disagrees, reaching back to grab his chin and plant a chaste kiss on his mouth.

“Ah, see, I wanna find that,” Gemma says teasingly, making Daisy pull away, her face lighting up like Gemma's just asked her to set her up on a blind date.

“Why don't you? It shouldn't be that difficult for you, you're gorgeous,”

Gemma laughs, “Thanks, babe. I just – I just seem to be jumping from prick to prick at the moment.”

“Some would say that's their idea of a good time!” Roxy jokes, sending them into hysterics.

“I gotta admit sometimes the more dickish the guy, the better the sex though. At least until I come to my senses,” Gemma grins, eyes gleaming towards the only married couple. “Some girls have all the luck, don't they, not having to kiss frogs anymore to find their prince,”

“I kissed a few, trust me.” Daisy replies, secure in the knowledge Ryan's not the jealous type and she's inadvertantly agreed to the compliment that he is her prince.

She shifts on his lap then like she's trying to get comfortable and he really wishes she wouldn't. He tries to tune out their conversation as it gets increasingly risqué and reaches over the armrest of the chair for a sneaky sip of red wine, but his wife half turns and pulls his arm over herself so that his hand lands on her opposite hip. Her dark eyes sparkle as Gemma and Roxy's voices raise and laughter fills the room, obviously both of them getting excitable and amused by something amongst themselves, swapping stories. 

In their distraction, Ryan watches Daisy's gaze track slowly down his face until her thumb comes up to smooth over his plush bottom lip and press into the dip at his chin. She's soft around the edges and liquid in his arms and he so doesn't stop her when she leans in for another kiss. It's tender, but she presses on his chin again to will his jaw open. One eye on their guests, Ryan complies and Daisy's other hand fiddles with the buttons on his shirt. He shivers as one, two, three come undone to bare the centre of his chest and her tongue meets his on a heavy breath. She moves once more, slightly away from his body, and as she drops her hand into his crotch it's enough for him to hesitate and gently grab her wrist, migrated to cupping his cheek instead of his chin. She nuzzles their noses together and he helplessly, subtly pushes up against the fingers now immobile on top of his jeans because if there's anything worse than her embarrassingly turning him on right now, it's being obvious that she's not actively doing much at all.

“Wanna show the girls what you can do?” she whispers to his temple. “Talk is cheap, right? Danny likes it, you know that. They will too. You're so good, darling.”

Ryan swallows back his groan at how unfair it is that she's using Danny to coax him when he's not even here and a flush of heat catches him by surprise as he lets Daisy undo his jeans enough to ease his cock out. He thinks she might go in for the kill and ask him to suck her fingers and the shy anticipation must show on his face because she quickly licks her palm instead and curls around him. His hips twitch and Gemma and Roxy's laughter peters out in stutters, coming down from their high and any minute now they're going to realise what's happening and -

“Well.” he hears Gemma sigh, but nothing else.

He wants to look at them, to gauge what they really feel, and Daisy senses it because she kisses him hard and twists her fist to the head of his semi. The change in stroke and pace firms him up quickly and he clutches at her bare knee for some purchase on the moment, spiralling out of his control. Their dogs' paws on the carpet slams him back into reality and he leans away, breathing harshly and trying to blink everything into focus. Gemma has waved them off the sofa with her and Roxy and Daisy pauses, her hand motionless but still _there_ and he watches in a useless daze as she buries her face in his neck with a giggle and Gemma disappears, presumably to shut the dogs in the kitchen where they'll have enough water, food and toys to pass the time to their hearts' content. 

He doesn't see her returning because Daisy's got him by the mouth and going to make him come soon if she carries on, but Gemma must do as eventually he and Daisy breath the same air, lips so close but not touching, and he glances to the side, aware of their friends staring. They have their wine in hand and Ryan licks his lips, throat suddenly dry, but he sees how that makes Gemma carress a finger to Roxy's leggings. He has no idea what he's doing, what Daisy is playing at, other than it feels familiar and her touch is too good not to get lost in. She understands she's got him properly under her fingers when clothes ruffle on the other sofa and he moans low from somwhere deep down in his belly at the thought of this getting them all off. Daisy's position widens on his lap as she works his cock and her nearest thigh pushes at his covered balls and it's almost a rub. Ryan slides his palm along her shapely thigh until his fingers tease the edge of her knickers, promising more if she ends this torture.

His orgasm hits him like a smack around the head, surprised that Daisy allows it through her wanking him fast and determined and it becomes clear what she's up to when she continues to tug at his dick in the aftermath, wringing him of every last drop. When he whimpers from the stimulation, her clean hand shoves Ryan's wrist between the waistband of her skirt and beneath her underwear, her thighs closing the second he has a touch on her clit that makes her buck. She shivers and squeezes then exhales, seemingly calm despite not letting him make her come. 

In the middle of his comedown, her hand brushes his chest with stickiness and he winces as she wipes the rest of his mess on his open shirt. He knows her game because he's going to either have to sit here and put up with it or take it off and he cups her pussy firmly to let her know he's wise to it. She stands unsteadily and he's worried for her walking in heels when she's so keyed up, but she's too busy looking at Roxy and Gemma being tactile with each other to care, Gemma's tanned fingers buried in Roxy's dark hair. She smoothes some strands behind her ear and kisses her gently, encouraging her as much as Daisy is to Ryan, leading him with a ruined shirt and open jeans to sit with his back to the two seater sofa. 

Daisy straddles him and gestures the ladies towards them, kissing him in the meantime before a shoulder bumps his. Gemma pulls off her thin jumper with a grin to leave her in a light blue t-shirt bra and slumps the other side of Roxy as she hesitantly sits beside Ryan, his wife rolling her hips over his boxers. His overworked, soft dick throbs as she repeatedly circles the wet spot she made on the fabric and his mouth waters at the idea of flipping her onto her back and quenching his thirst, however Daisy has other things in mind and she turns his head for him, Ryan and Roxy realising how close they are at the same time. He tests a hand to the unknown line of Roxy's jaw, his eyes drawn to how her mouth parts and looks at his. Daisy breathes into his neck and squeezes his waist under the flaps of his shirt as he leans in and kisses Roxy gently, aware of Gemma's gaze entirely fixed on the three of them from her place at her friend's side.

Roxy is lithe under Ryan's hand and Daisy hums appreciatively in his ear like he's the one touching _her_ as he draws his fingers down Roxy's throat to between her tits, on top of her clothes. Gemma has no such qualms and with two hands on her at different points, Roxy's back arches towards them in encouragement. He sees Gemma's flex beneath material and moves under the hem to join her, his palm able to easily cup Roxy's breast, smaller than he's used to. She loses co-ordination in her and Ryan's lip-lock as Gemma lifts her floaty top to her collarbone and her fingers roll the hardened nub of her nipple, and Daisy leaves his lap to put her hand to Roxy's leggings, revealing her to them as they play her and he guesses Daisy wants Roxy to be first. 

He and Gemma carry on exploring her tits when Daisy sucks at his neck and gets her hands to his shoulders to remove his shirt, it languishing at his forearms because he doesn't want to let go, but she's insistent and they kiss when it's done, her hand directing his to between Roxy's legs in a silent reassurance that Gemma has her tits and sensitive nipples taken care of and that he's desired elsewhere. Fingers together, he rubs them over Roxy's white lace knickers and trails kisses between her jaw and collarbone, listening to the change in her breathing and the feel of her pussy react to his touch, Daisy a grounding weight on his legs and Gemma's hand snaked under Roxy's bra a welcome sight. It's almost like they're moving as one, with one goal, and he can't deny him or herself any longer. He finds Roxy's lips as Daisy claws his hair, pushing him into the kiss he's seeking, and she unfurls on a sigh, the green light to pull her knickers briefly to one side and get his hand on her for real. At the first feel of how far gone she is for him, a loud message tone interrupts from the other sofa. Roxy jumps and pulls away from him, recognising where it's come from.

“What is it?” Daisy asks.

“My phone, in my bag, sorry,” she answers, not looking at Ryan, like the spell has been broken.

“I'll get it for you.” Daisy picks up Roxy's phone from her open bag sat on the floor by the three seater whilst Ryan stays frozen, his and Gemma's hands hot on the safer territory of Roxy's taut stomach and he watches her fingers shake as she goes to switch it to silent. 

Daisy's “Read it, if you want to,” makes her pause.

“It's Eden. She still has my jacket she borrowed on a night out with the girls. Says she's on her way past mine, so she can drop it in if I'm there.”

“Send her our address, invite her in.” Daisy decides, like an opportunistic minx, and Ryan's head whips round. “Could be fun with one more,” she says to him, “maybe she'd be up for all this too.”

She plucks Roxy's phone out of her hand when she's done to put it back in her bag and raises her eyebrow at Ryan, indicating that she has no intention of stopping this, so he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of Roxy's twisted underwear and meets her glistening dark eyes as Gemma kisses her cheek and moves back to her tits. “Can I?”

At her slow nod, he gets rid of them and pushes her knees apart. His breath gets stuck in his chest. It's been so long since he saw another woman this vulnerable and doesn't care that Daisy won't be able to be on his lap anymore as he settles on his knees . Anyone with eyes can see that Roxy looks incredible and he feels thankful that she's letting him do this, that she wants him. He reaches out to rub his thumb past her folds, feeling her turned on as much as he'd hoped, and lowers his lips. He chases her different taste and hears her squeak, hands uncertainly fluttering to the floor and then to his forehead. His eyes crinkle as he smiles and kisses her pussy as if it's her mouth, having fun with how she responds to every flicker and curl of his tongue.

Sometime later and thanks to Roxy's text telling Eden exactly what to do, the front door opens. He feels Daisy run a hand down the length of his bare back with a whisper that she'll take care of Eden. Mouth busy, he tries to focus on what he can hear, helped by the sudden gasp.

“Oh my gosh! Shit! Sorry!” Eden exclaims, walking in on the unexpected threesome. Ryan can't tell if Daisy didn't get to her in time to break it to her gently or she just let it happen. “I'm – I – I didn't think – I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to - ”

“Hey, it's alright. I told Roxy to say you could come in. You can stay if you want.” she says warmly to stop her rambling and Ryan's dying to move his head, see if Daisy's touching her, to see if Eden accepts. Instead, he murmurs a noise and presses harder with his tongue, Roxy shivering under his hands and a muffled moan crushed to Gemma's lips. He soon finds out anyway, no sounds other than footsteps reaching him and Daisy's hand as it sweeps over his back again and she kneels at his side. “Do you want Eden to stay with us?”

Taking a breather to lick his lips and answer his wife, Ryan lifts his face as far as pale ankles shifting nervously. “It's up to her,” he croaks.

“Good answer,” she purrs, standing up and he grunts as she plants her foot in the middle of his back to push him into the carpet where apparently he belongs right now, making it known that she still hasn't taken off her high heels, metal sharp and just the right side of hard enough on his skin, “but did I say you could talk, darling?”

He shakes his head and feels his cock jerk in the confines of his underwear and open jeans that he continues to suffer with, desperate for the relief of before and now denied it despite how much harder he gets with every new taste and touch and sight. His fingers tremble as he leans onto his forearms to return to Roxy, eyes flicking upwards to Gemma keeping her occupied with her kisses. He's aware of Daisy taking something from Eden, probably the jacket that Roxy said she still had of hers. His wife tosses it on the sofa behind Gemma and Roxy and holds both of Eden's hands in hers, manoeuvring her into the spread of Gemma's fit thighs. With Gemma's top discarded, only her skinny jeans remain, the exact opposite true of Roxy, and the ladies separate at Daisy's manhandling, Ryan feeling another jolt inside him and the tiniest of deep moans vibrating against Roxy's clit as he watches Gemma grin at Eden and kiss her cheek hello, letting her rest back on her body.

“Must _really_ be your lucky night.” Daisy laughs darkly, running her hand through Ryan's hair, giving a couple of strands a harder tug, “Better start really showing off.”

Her touch leaves him so he curls his tongue and sucks hard, happy to feel Roxy's fingers replace them in surprise, her knees nearly knocking into his face if his reflexes weren't so mercifully quick. He has to stop and his brow furrows, eyes closed, as he breathes over Roxy's wetness when Daisy yanks his jeans to the backs of his knees, making his erection evident to everyone for the first time because his tight white underwear does nothing to hide it.

“You want this?” she asks and Ryan thinks _yes, god yes_ before she squeezes his cock and his knees almost buckle from beneath him because her voice is soft and it's clearly not meant for him, but Eden instead. “You can have anything you want, sweetie. Want to watch him? Want him to fuck you? Me to fuck him? You tell us.”

“I – I'm - ” she stumbles, wide eyed and overwhelmed.

“You don't have to say yet. We can go with the flow, if you like, and start slow.” Daisy promises.

With Eden's arrival, Ryan has a proper audience now because Gemma's mouth is tempted by Roxy's again and he feels Daisy's presence behind him, keeping an eye on proceedings. He exhales on Roxy's hip when her hands lightly touch him in his boxers and he looks sideways, his hand searching out Eden's. Everyone's body heat hasn't transferred to her yet and Ryan rubs his thumb across the back of her small palm, softly sucking Roxy's darkened labia between his lips. She quivers below him and Ryan squeezes Eden's hand, her face enraptured by the scene, so he continues his effort until he has to let go to hold Roxy tighter through her coming. 

Free to do as she likes when Daisy moves to Gemma in his periphery, Eden leans in and carresses his ribs, getting lucky and learning quickly about what really gets him going. His balls feel heavy with another load when she drags blunt fingernails down the softness at his waistline and almost damn near swallows his tongue as Daisy sits in Gemma's lap, their curves melding.

“This is different to a tent at night, yeah?” his wife teases, both of them turning sultry gazes on him. “Did you have fun pretending? You don't have to pretend anymore.”

Daisy sits in Gemma's spot and her and Ryan gravitate towards each other with a certain amount of friendly confidence, him watching as she reveals a matching blue thong and how much her body wants to claim what she wouldn't have dreamt of doing with a then-engaged man during filming a few years ago.

When Ryan lays her in front of everyone and peels down the underwear, she raises her eyebrow playfully at him biting the corner of his mouth at the sight of her completely hairless, a habit from her days posing for lads' magazines that somehow had caveats about these sorts of things. She's brazen about the fact and owns it now, keenly spreading her legs to touch herself, as nearby Roxy cups Eden's cheek to kiss her and Daisy turns to work her magic, now crouched between Eden's pale thighs as a precursor to her being next. He finds himself staring enough with something like pride blooming in his chest until Gemma leans up on an elbow and reaches for his shoulder with her other arm to pull his attention back to her.

“Do you want to have me or should I do you?” she whispers into his ear and presses her grin to his cheek and her groin up against his.

She's wet already, but he's intrigued and a thrill runs through him because he knows Daisy can hear their conversation. “Yeah? What would you do?”

He lets her sit up and take his face in both her hands, kissing him filthily before she kneels and pushes him onto all fours with a hand to his back. She's seen Daisy do this earlier to direct him and keep him under their collective pleasure, so he goes willingly and is rewarded by Gemma settling over him, her naked shape warm and slowly sending him crazy. He wants to reassure her that he does want her and moves his hand behind to smooth over her thigh. She touches him in turn, slides through the hair at his crotch to tug a little, sparks shooting up his spine, until she curls her fingers around his cock. Her strong bicep flexes as she pulls and he silently begs her to make this quick, but she spots the bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face and licks it before she lets go and kneels down, her hands switching to his arse. 

She blows gently over his hole and he almost crumbles, like a gale has tried to knock him down onto his forearms. It raises him high and Gemma rubs her flat palm over his balls then eases his cock towards her carefully, her mouth pursed around the tip. Her fist bares the head from his foreskin and she sucks hard just below it and doesn't stop there, quickly flicking her tongue up to wriggle against his hole. The unexpected slick pressure forces Ryan back towards her mouth again with a gasp to search for more sensation and the vibration of Gemma's low, dirty laugh brushes his skin. She pulls his cheeks apart and bites him squarely on one so he flinches and groans, determined that his noises overlap Eden's sweet hitches of breath under Roxy and Daisy's hands. 

He feels like he should be doing his bit, but Gemma has him trapped and he grips at the carpet as she presses the contours of her face closer and sucks as much as she did to his cock. Her thumb immediately slides through her spit and edges in. No one except Daisy and Danny have touched him like that in a long time and his cock blurts as Gemma squeezes him. She's as cheeky and as merciless as his wife and his frustrated growl must have an effect because Gemma suddenly has her finger buried to the second knuckle and he hears Daisy's murmur of approval. Eden lets out a slow breath as she's released and Ryan gasps because Gemma's mouth is either side of her finger now, setting his nerves on fire.

“He's loving this,” Daisy purrs gleefully, stroking his sweaty hair. “You wanna open him up for me? Is that what this is? Don't worry, Gems. He's gonna get fucked so hard. You should get something first though.”

Gemma withdraws and he'd protest but Daisy grabs his head as Gemma lies down next to him. She takes her bra off at last and he remembers that snowy mountain in Russia, armed with her permission to touch her and kiss her and make it look as natural as possible on camera. Soft and plentiful, he aches to relive the memory before his body aches for a different reason, Daisy tugging demandingly at his hair.

“Listen to me, darling. You're gonna say thank you to Gemma - ”

“Thank you,” he croaks desperately, wincing as she pulls. She strokes instantly afterwards to keep the balance between pain-pleasure, both of them still gently exploring his limits, and giggles.

“No, no. With your mouth but not like that. Eat her pussy like I told you and I'll fuck you when you're with Eden. She's so ready for you, darling.”

He wants to point out that Gemma took over like a whirlwind until she smiles at him from the floor and he finds himself smiling back and letting it go. He shuffles down to her legs and groans when Daisy glances her palm off his arse in a parting shot to her crawling to Eden and Roxy. He knows what he has to do and Gemma relaxes for him to take the lead, kissing her head to toe until he gets to her navel and she grabs his wrists, stopping him from moving lower than her pussy. His hands span her tits and she locks their fingers together, his thumbs rolling her nipples when she wordlessly says so and he regards her body. There's a glitzy piercing through her bellybutton, alongside the tattoo she once told him she hated but didn't know what would replace it and he traces the Chinese symbols with his tongue, her stomach muscles rippling with the strain of being still. Past her hipbones, he sucks at her inner thigh, realising that he's only ever seen her naked from the waist up.

“Ryan, stop thinking so loud,” she says, reading his mind, “it's me. Can't let Rox have all of you, can I?”

Before he can reply, she lets one of his hands go but he keeps his on her breast as she palms her clit and he darkens the mark on her leg into a bruise then moves the last few inches, his mouth catching her nimble fingertips. Her moans are a constant stream from there, whether he circles her pussy or dives right in, and her grip flies to his ears when he adds a sneaky finger. She gasps like she's broken the surface of water.

“Oh my god! – Christ, your – your mouth is fucking fantastic – _ooh_ ,” she giggles shakily through her teeth, “that's it – right there – right fucking there!”

His hips hump down into the carpet, soft but agonising on his skin, as she tells him not to stop and presses his face so tightly to her pussy his lips throb. Her expression screws up and her shoulders lift to bite his nearest finger and her body tenses and snaps like an elastic band. She knocks his hand away roughly with a shout and falls back, knees trying to cave in but Ryan blocks her so she settles for cupping herself for a minute to get herself under her control then gestures him up. She kisses him until her taste is mingled with the taste of his mouth and pats his arse. At first, he thinks it's to say thanks then Daisy comes to kneel beside him and Gemma gives way. With her laid out on the carpet, breathing hard, Daisy puts her arms around Ryan's neck. She's somehow escaped being in a state of undress and he manages to ease his hands between their bodies as they kiss, one feeling for her breast and the other scrabbling under her skirt. 

Gemma turned him in knots with his underwear bunched around his knees and Daisy's knickers are almost to the same point when his wife pulls away. “I need to go and get something,”

“Like what?” he frowns.

Instead of answering, Daisy stands using his shoulder for leverage then presses to silently tell him to stay put and to push him back on his haunches. She wiggles so that her knickers fall to the floor and reaches out to stroke at Ryan's clenched jaw, aching from use and now tense with confusion. “Take off Eden's shirt.” Daisy says to Gemma and Roxy, eyes still fixed on Ryan. “Don't let my husband touch her. If he moves, spank him.”

She flicks her heel and her knickers land on his bare cock. It twitches from the tickle of the material and he watches on in horror as Daisy leaves the room with no indication how long she'll be. Trying to surpress the urge to move his hips for some friction against the knickers to encourage his dick hard again, Ryan glances up and regrets it. Gemma has joined in with Roxy's hands all over Eden's torso, their mouths on her cheek and neck and even one of Eden's thin thighs between both of Gemma's, keeping her spread wide. He'd forgotten in the craziness with Gemma that Daisy's mouth had been busy going down on Eden and he flexes his fingers against his knees as the ladies show him what his wife has done to her. Her tits are slightly bigger than Roxy's and perky with youth in a cute lacy bra, her nipples hidden. The contrast between them all is something he can't get enough of, each body as wonderfully different as the next and he bites the inside of his cheek to hope the pain will help him obey because right now he's struggling. 

He has a feeling Daisy knew he would and he exhales gratefully when he hears her heeled shoes on hardwood then on carpet. Several things thump softly onto the floor behind him before she's lifting his chin, his eye level just above her crotch. She's wearing all her clothes except the underwear still draped across his cock and she plucks it away, the material whipped against the sensitive head, making him want to double over and hide. Such a glancing blow is not quite pain, but the shock of it seizes his breath and his mouth goes dry as she has him look up at her warm grin.

“Lie down and get naked,” she smirks, nodding to the last garment that's only half on.

When he looks behind himself, he sees a pillow from their bedroom, lube and the black strap on they've used before. What's new is the pink dildo attached and something stirs low inside him because it looks wider and longer than the nude one he's gotten familiar with. They've tried other toys, but Daisy usually goes back to the nude as it always makes him come the hardest. She never asks why. The truth is it just feels perfect – the perfect length to reach, the perfect width to comfortably stretch and if the appearance reminds him more effectively of all the times he's had real dick then no one knows but him.

A sudden harsh twist to his nipple sees him blink from staring at the floor to Daisy's expectant look and he rushes to comply, despite his nerves, and she crawls between the sofa and Eden. He slides the pillow beneath his hips without thinking and lies down, watching Daisy slowly undo Eden's bra. Her pink nipples stand as erect as he feels and there's a blush high on her cheeks to match, her eyes bright blue and alive.

“Gems, I think you should help her out of her bra,” Daisy directs, with a fond nod to Roxy, “Show my husband the rest of her beautifully flexible body. A show for a show, isn't that right, darling?”

Her gaze remains on him when she leaves Eden naked and kneeling to whisper something in Gemma's ear. Her hand cupped to her mouth means Ryan can't see or hear what she's said and his cock jerks again as they both smile and Daisy chastely kisses her cheek. They have a secret plan and she knows his curiosity will drive him mad unless she has something else to replace his thoughts. He's not expecting this one to be Daisy leading Eden to him by the hand.

“Sit.” It's said with all the simplicity as if he's a chair and he and Eden glance shyly at each other before her leg moves over his hip, but Daisy stops her with both hands on her shoulders. “No, turn around first, I think.” The back view of her slim, gorgeous frame faces Ryan and Daisy manhandles her with a soft, “Lean over, sweetie,” until her feet are either side of his head and her hands are near his thighs. Bent over for him and breathing near his cock, he has up-close access to her tucked away pussy. She's a beautiful English rose, creamy flesh and pink pussy with a patch of fake tan that hasn't faded beneath the crease of her arse, just as perky as her tits and noticeable now that her natural paler complexion has come through. At the sound of kissing, Ryan looks at Daisy being so gentle with Eden then at Gemma and Roxy sat watching proceedings when they aren't kissing as well, their fingers drawing shapes over each other's clits. Roxy's light brown nipples are peaked and Gemma's folds are wet on Roxy's hand, both of them showing their arousal and Ryan grits his teeth. He feels a sharp tug in his core and his cock bumps Eden's collarbone as he arches suddenly and comes over himself.

The first time he'd been a mess because Daisy was cheeky, but this time was all his fault. The static eventually clears from his ears to hear Daisy's delighted laugh and a tongue cautiously exploring his the grooves of his abs and the sticky softness of his belly. Daisy runs her hand through Eden's blonde hair, pulling it free of the elastic, and leans on her side next to Ryan as he looks up at the ceiling, stunned and embarrassed. Her smirk tells him she doesn't mind.

“Couldn't hold on, huh?” Grinning, she tugs at the corner of the pillow still wedged under his hips. “This was meant for your head, by the way. Not that I don't admire your eagerness.” His swearing is lost in their kiss but she doesn't linger. “Go on. She's all yours y'know.”

He lets her pull him into a better position with his head on the pillow, Gemma and Roxy lazily preoccupied with one another and the action going on in front of them, and Daisy shoulders back between his legs. Eventually, he's free to run his thumb along Eden's pussy down to the texture of the strip of hair at her pubic bone and she shudders when he presses more firmly and finds her clit, rubbing her folds wet, as Daisy opens the lube. He's prepared for her to hand it to him, although from how Eden's body is responding it seems quite unneccessary, so it's a shock as lube drips cold over his cock and balls. Eyes screwed shut and hips tipped upwards, he pinches Eden's clit between thumb and forefinger and reels from her answering bite to his flank. Daisy's hand smoothes his thigh, soothing.

“I know, I know, I couldn't resist,” she coos. “So, here's the deal, darling – You tell me how many fingers you're gonna use on Eden and I'll use one more on you, get you nice and open for me later,”

Pulling Eden back towards him with hands at her hips, Ryan flattens his tongue against her pussy and groans. It doesn't make sense that that little plan is what Daisy and Gemma had been whispering about because she's stayed put by Roxy, but it's enough for him to cope with right now and he licks at Eden for a few moments longer.

“One,” he tells his wife, even though he hasn't made the move yet.

Having had Gemma's mouth on him previously, he relaxes into the feeling of Daisy's finger breaching his hole, careful but confident. He glances at the strap-on in a heap beside him and can't imagine taking it until all thoughts vanish as Daisy teases him. He matches her fondling, sliding his index easily into Eden to the hilt and pleased with her noises, riding back on it, wanting more. Ryan spreads his knees, asking Daisy to fill him up, as his finger plunges and twists into Eden's pussy and she humps down on the pressure and leans on one hand to quickly stimulate her clit herself. He has just enough time to rest his other hand on her back, to keep the pleasure constant, when she comes with a whimper. Her pussy squeezes and undulates and he sees an opportunity for a second finger to join the first.

“Two,” he breathes, wincing because Daisy complies immediately, staying ahead of him as promised.

He leans forward and adds his second, licking between the digits where Eden's taste is strongest and works in counterpoint to Daisy's lubed fingers in his arse, pressing down as she curls up, and sucks on Eden's clit when she bares it to him needily, moaning in agreement, and Daisy calls Gemma. She stops playing with his arse to come around and pass a hand over his ear, yanking him away from Eden's pussy by his hair. Neck stretched and head cushioned on the pillow, Ryan opens his eyes to see Gemma grinning down at him, the dildo strapped to _her_ hips directly above his face. 

Controlling him by the grip on his hair, Daisy holds his chin. “Open up, darling.” 

Cool pink silicone slides onto the tip of his tongue and Eden reaches behind for his wrist, tired of him slacking as his world spins. She directs his slick fingers where she wants them, her wet warmth comforting as the unknown shape above him rocks further into his mouth and Daisy moves out of his eyeline.

“Yeah, get it wet,” Gemma pants, her bare tits swaying as she thrusts shallowly. “Do it for her – she's gonna fuck you so good – you look so fuckin' amazing, babe – wish you could see - ”

The girth stretches his lips and tests his throat and he squeezes his eyes shut as sweat blooms on his forehead and he does wonder what he looks like. He feels like a wild mess, but also desperate for more and he chokes a little, Gemma withdrawing quickly for him to cough. His own saliva mixes with the stickiness on his chin from the pussies he's gorged on and Gemma prods the dildo through it.

“Three,” he croaks then angles his head to lick the pink tip, because he wants to be good for his wife, he wants her fingers to return to opening him up and if this is the way he gets release again then he'll do it.

There's a suspended moment of nothing from his answer and Ryan screws his fingers into Eden deeper, like she'll be able to have any influence over what's going on. Her moan is high and pretty and Gemma rolls forward, letting him cover the strap-on with sucking kisses and he's only slightly bereft that she won't feel it and he can't feel a raging pulse on his tongue, the weight lighter than a real dick, than when he got his mouth around Danny that time, his wife fucking him from behind. He grabs for Gemma's thigh and feels a touch to his own as the dildo passes his lips again.

“Sorry, I'm here,” Daisy drops a kiss to the same spot and sinks two fingers into him then three in the next breath. The width feels as much as the nude dildo and he groans at the memory, followed by another as Daisy pushes his knees up in the air, next to Eden's shoulders. “That's it, darling – got three fingers inside you – taking it like a good boy - ”

He squeezes Gemma's arse urgently upon realising that he doesn't have three in Eden at all and Daisy just called him _good_. “Fuck!” he curses, raw-voiced and tears at the corners of his eyes. “Fuck, baby, I'm – I'm gonna come – again!”

“Yeah?” Daisy giggles as Eden moans, bearing down hard, and he tightly tucks a third into her. “Do it.”

Pinned between her fast digits working like pistons and Gemma fucking his throat just as quick, Ryan coming for the third time on three fingers in his arse and three of his own in Eden's pussy is almost poetic. He slips down on the dildo so that his lips meet harder plastic and the edges of his vision grey out for a split second. As his surroundings rush in again, there's three mouths on his body, wet dripping down his wrist and Daisy's fingers have slowed to a near stop. Gemma has leant over to lick his nipple, showing off the angel etched into her lower back and Arabic script across the nape of her neck. It faintly occurs to his foggy mind that it reads as _Princess_ to him whilst Eden's lips drag clumsily over his hip and a third, Roxy, with her head bent in his lap. His full body shiver makes him chuckle, but it tails off as Daisy moves her hand to remind him how he got to feel so sated and dreamy. He tries to focus on her knuckles and gasps and arches when it's clear that she found his prostate and that's why he came so soon.

“Give me that,” Daisy says across everyone's heads and Gemma stretches to hand something small to his wife, her practically purring in satisfaction. “Yeah, that's hot – spread out on _four_ of my fingers now – can't get enough, can you?”

In the whirlwind of his, he'd missed Eden's second orgasm but her trembling and the evidence on his skin makes him more determined to see it, taste it, hear it this time. Parting Eden's folds with both his thumbs and clenching his arse, he buries his face in her pussy and sucks her swollen clit. Within minutes, her arse is in the air as she writhes and he fucks her with two fingers, listening to her whimpering then sharply cry out and squirt, soaking his tongue. His dick gives a feeble twitch and he squeezes around nothing as Gemma and Daisy swap the strap on. His spit has probably dried on it by now and that makes him blush because his friend and wife conspired anyway, sorted with the palmful of lube Daisy coats the dildo and glides along his hole.

“Okay, Eden, sweetie, come here.” she says, still mindlessly rocking her hips. Ryan lifts his head to see Daisy kiss her then ease her down by the blonde nape of her neck, silently encouraging her towards his spent cock and he grimaces as she licks slowly at the come on his belly and lower down, soft mouth creeping towards his balls and her hair falling on his thighs. “Roxy, take her place and Gems, you can do what you like, you've earned it,”

“I dunno,” she shrugs, “I would've fucked him,”

He watches Daisy bites her lip. “I'll keep that in mind.” Roxy straddles Ryan's torso and is about to bend over when Daisy shakes her head. “Back a bit.” Roxy shuffles until she says stop. She's facing Daisy and knelt above his face and his wife nods to Gemma. She swoops in and kisses him deep. He tries to cup her tits but her hands cover his wrists and push them into the carpet.

“Tongue out, babe.” Gemma demands darkly.

“Roxy, I want you to sit on his face.” Daisy says, sounding a little less in control for the first time.

He mourns the fact that she's the only one left wearing a bra and Roxy positions herself on his tongue, his wife disappearing from his line of sight. His surprised yell is muffled into Roxy's thigh as Daisy chooses that moment to thrust hard into his arse, the lube and the fingering doing it's job to keep everything but a delicious stretch at bay. Eden's mouth descends to his balls and for a while he's uselessly suffocated by Roxy on top of him, subtly grinding to get herself off. It's a lot of sensation at once, but he calms quietly when Gemma strokes his ribs and Daisy falls into a steady rhythm of fucking him. 

He kicks back into action and noise when Daisy carefully lifts his legs by his ankles and she slaps the bottom of his foot, his thigh and his arse. There's nothing separating Roxy's body and him, so his tongue slides inside her. All he can taste, smell and hear is her and he walks his fingers up to her chest, thumbs at her nipples. Hers are as sensitive as his, but bigger than his tiny nubs and he pulls them to stand out. She mewls at that and topples, her clit pressed to his chin as she shakes and comes. After a minute to breathe, Roxy swings her leg away and sprawls on the floor next to him as Daisy tells Eden to sit up and she pulls Ryan's thighs over her knees to fuck him in short jabs. Getting lost in the feeling, he groans and opens eyes he doesn't remembering closing when the angle changes and Daisy drives deeper, her bra-covered tits to his chest. 

“Look, darling.” She points at the camera she's put beside them, the screen bursting into movement and sound and it takes a moment for him to process what he's seeing. His arse smarts with carpet burn as Daisy continually pushes her hips down, in a move yoga-mad Roxy would be proud of if she wasn't still recovering. “There you are – loving eating so much pussy – and again – and this dick down your throat, caught between that and my fingers - ” She stops commentating on the video to swallow hard, pressing their hot foreheads together. “Oh god, honey, your ass – your ass feels so good – so open for me – so – so hungry for dick - ” Daisy cups his jaw, her thumb curling over his lower lip and she hides in her face in his neck, mouth to his ear to whisper. “My cunt is so wet - I want you to fuck me so much, darling,”

“I – I can't!” he pants, as his traitorous cock tries to get hard anyway.

“Okay,” she replies sweetly and straightens, glancing off his insides in a tease instead of nailing him with her usual accuracy. She looks to Eden kneeling at her feet and then Gemma, primed. “Do your worst, Gems.”

At that, he has a lapful of Gemma circling her pussy over his balls, making him slick and needy but still not erect. The combined weight of Daisy in his arse and Gemma on top forces him into the carpet, his thighs and shoulderblades starting to burn as well and his heels digging in. Despite Gemma's tits near his face being rather welcome, her naked pussy is a worry as her folds hug his cock and she holds his hands by his head, his eyes wide. He feels her throb but a struggle to respond from him.

“Nope,” she sighs, abruptly climbing off and leaving him stranded, body and mind.

“Maybe if he sees it,” Daisy wonders aloud, like he's not even there, and nudges Eden to try, “feels me in his ass and sees her almost on his dick - ” Their eyes meet. “I think you're gonna come dry, darling,”

“Please – god, no - ” he nearly weeps at the thought, tight around the strap-on and his cock drools sluggishly onto his stomach, showing what his body really thinks.

They straddle his hips as Daisy picks up the pace and Gemma fondles Eden's tits as she leans back in her grip. Roxy has her wits about her again and smiles at Ryan as her fingers help spread Eden's pussy, letting her grind on the base of his cock. “She could do it y'know, hon – she's so open - slide right onto your dick – ”

“Yeah, tell him,” Daisy says breathily and Ryan knows that noise, knows she's finally taken off her bra even though the other ladies mean he can't see it happening and doesn't need to, He knows because it's the noise she makes when his lips drag across her tits, often lazy before a leisurely Sunday morning fuck. “Hot young thing like Eden, so supple – taking every big, thick inch just – like - ” she punches her hips into his arse, punctuating her dirty words, “ - you – are - ”

Roxy massages Eden's clit and Gemma pushes her sweaty hair from her face before kissing her with no finesse, letting Ryan see her tongue. It's the combination of so much skin on show, tones and shapes overlapping, and Daisy gripping his leg to her tits to jackhammer home her fake dick with the very real thought that they'd all happily let Eden ride him that has him claw at the soft carpet and his body seize up, his pulse jumping in his neck and forehead creased in pain, eyes rolling back. It's ripped from him with the force of a red-hot spanking, except there's not a lot to see, his cock blurting tiredly in a last ditch display. 

He lies there as Daisy kindly shoos everyone off him and looks through half lidded eyes as she discards her favourite black Louboutins and the strap-on with a clunk, the pink dildo shiny with lube and him. He writhes when she boldly grabs his dick for a squeeze and tears into a condom with her teeth. Then, in one fluid move, she pulls him up and over her and he sinks into her waiting pussy with the barest of guidance. It hurts, but having the fantasy of Eden yanked from under his feet means he's still aroused enough to let Daisy take what she wants, her hands grappling for his flexing shoulders as he fucks her on her back.

They don't stay there long though and soon, his dick and his arse feels like it's on fire as she spanks him in the same rhythm as his cock, every blow like the sharp crack of a whip until his skin blooms like a flame and the colour is as violently pink as the dildo. She keeps at it, moaning like she's needed this all night, then cups his face in both hands, looking into his wrecked expression. “Thank you, darling, thank you,” she murmurs then screams, her orgasm imploding and swallowing him whole.

Eventually, her thighs loosen from the sweet fleshy spots above his hips and Ryan has zero strength left, collapsing with an exhausted grunt. Ordinarily, he'd pride himself on not being so uncouth but his wife and their friends have just taken him to heaven, to hell and back so he can forgive this once. Daisy accepts him anyway, stroking the hair at the nape of his neck as aches and sore places start to make themselves known. He could do with a tepid shower, although doesn't trust his legs to work yet.

For lack of anything else to do, he rests his cheek on Daisy's small shoulder to look at Gemma, Roxy and Eden sprawled against the sofa, Eden sleepy in the middle of the other two. He blinks drowsily at Gemma and she chuckles lowly, newly dark hair in damp tendrils on her collarbone and her fit abs contract with her amusement. “You're fucking adorable, did ya know that? And _that_ was well worth leaving the show for.”

“Sorry ladies, he's mine,” Daisy says to his shoulder amid their tired giggles until Ryan leans up and sees her beautiful smile, entirely the girl he married and not her sexually gifted, bossy alter ego. She cuddles him close and Ryan kisses her tenderly, expressing his gratitude and love as much as he can. Afterwards, he slumps onto his hip to let her sit upright and she drags him with her. “You can sleep here tonight,” she tells them, Gemma lifting Eden onto the sofa like she's not entirely boneless right now, “and Ryan can cook in the morning.”

Feeling shy about being naked since it's done and the post-coital high is wearing off, Ryan hides behind Daisy and circles her waist with his arms, her body so good to hold. “Oh, is that right?”

She sees his crooked smirk and her mouth twitches, “Well, I am the boss, darling.”

Upstairs, he falls into cool, welcoming sheets and a soft mattress to Daisy mumbling something about taking care of him properly now that they're alone in their bedroom, but he's so wiped out he's barely able to listen. He lies on his stomach carefully to give his arse a break and feels something cold on her hand, registering her dropping a kiss to his nose before sleep claims him.

\---

Ryan didn't think he'd still be affected by Friday night's fun, but it doesn't help that he still has some of the phyical reminders underneath his clothes 48 hours later, like blotches of carpet burn on his back and a bruise on his hip from where Daisy gripped him just a smidgen too tight. The ache in his arse is a phantom, although the memories are fresh, fresh enough to see him zone out at work as he walks the corridors and thankfully not on camera. During one of his daydreams, Ryan literally bumps into someone and he blinks out of his reverie to see Fiona in front of him, his hands out to steady her and apologise.

“Sorry!” they say in a perfect chorus, making each other laugh shyly. “It's my fault, honestly. Alright?” Ryan adds, gently squeezing her shoulder. Maybe on certain long days he's missing her, sometimes she reminds him of Daisy and so he's naturally tactile and less mortified around her for acting spacey.

“Yeah, I'm fine. No harm done.” Fiona smiles, tucking her dark hair behind her ear.

He's about to make more small talk when he spots Danny standing at the end of the corridor. He's got a terribly obvious smirk on his face, which can only mean one thing and Ryan swallows, throat suddenly dry at the thought of Daisy sometime when he wasn't looking or in earshot filling him in on their latest sexcapade, perhaps when he was whipping up the promised breakfast to send the ladies off nicely the next morning. They stare at each other at a stalemate – Ryan in the middle of a social situation and Danny challenging him to get himself out of it if he wants to know what Daisy has said – and Fiona notices his gaze is elsewhere. He meets her eyes that are full of questions and takes a step to the side, touching her arm.

“Sorry, I have to have a word with Danny about – something,” he stumbles, moving quickly.

“Oh sure, see you later,” he thinks he hears in reply, her tone dumbfounded and fading.

In the corner of the door, Danny waits until Ryan is in front of him before he risks slamming him into the doorjamb. His skin stings as the thin material of Robert's shirt makes contact with the hinges and his carpet burn and his heart-rate spikes from the danger.

Danny leans in, his hands still planted on his chest. “I've heard all about Friday. Wish I could've been there to see it.” Ryan's mouth slackens and Danny muffles his gasp with his lips, figuring they can make up some practicing authenticity bullshit if the worst comes to the worst and they get caught. Despite the location, Ryan holds onto the waist of Aaron's grey top and lets Danny snog him, his hand dropping to rub briefly at Ryan's cock through his jeans. He wishes they weren't so form-fitting today, although it's a small mercy that Danny pulls away from the kiss first, creating distance. He tilts his head. “How about you tell me your side of things, eh?”

Ryan follows his gaze next to them, still trying to come to terms with being so blatantly ambushed, but there's power in it too. Danny wouldn't have stopped where he was if he hadn't been looking everywhere for him, Daisy's mischievous texts or phonecall driving him to distraction as well. Stood beside probably what's going to be the tiniest storage room, Ryan breathes out a held breath and silently agrees to more privacy for a frantic ten minutes. Danny is swallowed by the darkness as Ryan takes a final furtive glance around and his heart almost plummets clean through the floor.

He could've sworn that he saw a swish of dark hair leave around the corner, Fiona's curious brown eyes crossing his mind, before he blinks and the corridor is deserted. Convinced he's seeing things as he and Danny play a little more recklessly than usual, Ryan shuts the door on the world outside until it's just the two of them, words spoken how they know best on tongues and bodies once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
